Total Drama Cartoon Chaos
It's total drama with your favorite TV cartoon characters from past and present hosted by your loving host Chris Mclean. It airs on August the 7th 2015. The Nuclear Newbies 1. Johnny Test: The Schemer 2. Isabella: The Curious One 3. Gumball: The Over-thinker 4. Darwin: The Naive 5. Anais: The Child Prodigy 6. Finn: The Adventurer 7. Jake: The Lazy One 8. Mable: The Bubbly Romantic twin 9. Dipper: The Serious twin 10. Phineas: The Inventor 11. Ferb: The Slient One The Odd Oldies 1. Spongebob: The Optimist 2. Patrick: The Dumb One 3. Sandy: The Southern Scientist Karate Master 4. Timmy Turner: The Selfish Jerk 5. Blossom: The Leader Strategeist 6. Bubbles: The Bubbly One 7. Buttercup: The Tomboy 8. Arnold Shortman: The Nice Guy 9. Doug: The Average Guy 10. Arthur Read: The Active One 11. D.W: The Brat (The Antagonist) Episodes & Plots 1. Oldies and Newbies: Everyone arrives; D.W. plans to make an evil alliance with Mable and Bubbles; Doug, Arthur and Arnold became friends; Patrick tries to be intelligent with Spongebob's help. 2. Talents with Benefients: The campers have a talent show; Timmy makes an alliance with Gumball and Darwin; Blossom tries to be a leader; Dipper tries to make friends. Eliminated: Doug (D.W convinced everyone to vote him off for being too 'boring' as her brother). 3. Let Go of My Legos: Blossom decides to make an alliance with Buttercup and Anais after she found out that her sister Bubbles in an alliance with D.W.; Johnny and Phineas work together to build a Lego automobile; Spongebob makes the Krabby Patty grill out of Legos. Eliminated: Arnold (D.W told Bubbles to sabotage her team's chance of winning and Arnold was the only one who witnessed it causing D.W. to blame on Arnold). 4. Disney Wonderland: Mickey Mouse appears as a guest star and takes the campers a trip to Disneyland; Arthur feels lonely and D.W. makes fun of him for it; Isabella tries to spend alone with Phineas; Sandy and Buttercup has a friendly rivalry. Eliminated: Patrick (He voted himself out by accident). 5. Face The Music: Ferb shows teammates his dancing skills; Arthur tries to convince his teammates that his sister D.W. is evil but no believes him; Jake may or may not be aware that D.W hates him; Isabella and Phineas share a dance together. Eliminated: Jake (D.W convinced the Newbies to get rid of him because she thinks of him as a dopey dog like Pal). 6. Super Cartoon Sunday: Phineas and Isabella become closer; Johnny, Buttercup and Timmy Turner enjoys the monster truck rallies together. Eliminated: Phineas (Everyone sees him as a threat). Also Ferb was injured (thanks to D.W) 7. Cartoon Trivia Quiz: D.W. tries to outsmart Arthur; Sandy and Blossom tries to take over the trivia challenges; Timmy constantly gets hurt; Buttercup becomes a sore loser and a sore winner. Eliminated: Blossom (D.W sees her as a big threat and became suspicious of D.W.'s true colors). 8. The Cartoon Zombies: Back From The Dead: Timmy's friends (as zombies) pay a visit; Shawn made a cameo; Sandy and Spongebob use thier karate skills to defeat the zombies. Eliminated: Spongebob (D.W. left him to get eaten by zombies to save her skin). 9. The Rise of Evil Mal: Mal is back and he wants revenge by blowing up the island and murdering everyone; D.W. plans to ditch Bubbles and Mable; Mal kidnaps Mike and Zoey and tortures them. Eliminated: Johnny (Mal injured him before he gets sent to prision) 10. The Merge: D.W betrays Bubbles and Mable; Dipper and Buttercup team up to get revenge on D.W for hurting thier sisters; Timmy tries to find the idol. Eliminated: Bubbles (She voted herself off because she was too much of an emotional wreck) 11. To Save a Princess: The Ice King kidnaps all the princesses in Ooo; D.W. gets to be a princess for a day and shows her bratty true self; D.W tries to overthrow Princess Bubblegum. Eliminated: Arthur (He hit D.W, causing everyone to cheer and got eliminated for it) 12. Dance, Dance, Dance: Everyone has to compete on a dance-a-thon. Eliminated: Finn (Buttercup chose him to be eliminated) 13. Hide and You Shall Seek: Everyone hides and tries to avoid getting caught by Izzy Eliminated: Dipper (He was outsmarted by D.W.) 14. Back To Altantis: The campers go to Altantis (from the Spongebob Squarepants one hour TV special) Eliminated: Darwin (D.W tries to seperate Gumball and Darwin) 15. Kung Fools: Characters from Kung Fu Panda makes an appearance; Gumball tries to be the best karate master with Sandy's help; Harold makes a cameo. Eliminated: Sandy (D.W sabotages Sandy's chance of winning) 16. Radioactive Returns: The island turns radioactive again; Isabella turns into a mutant; Ezekiel and Dakota made a cameo. Eliminated: Isabella (She got into a freak accident, turning into a mutant so she was automatically eliminated) 17. The Epic Cartoon Fight Showdown: Anais and Timmy plans to get rid of D.W.; D.W's parents arrive and gave her an epic scolding and forbid from watching her favorite shows, gave all of her toys away and remove her from the competition for good. Eliminated: D.W (Anais outsmarted D.W and throws a massive tantrum in front of everyone causing her angry parents to remove her from the competition so they can ground her). 18. Playing Stick Hockey: Everyone tries to beat a world record for the highest score of Stick Hockey: Mordecai and Rigby makes an appearance. Eliminated: Mable 19. Mal's Revenge: Mal escapes from jail and tries to steal the million dollar case and it's up to the final four to stop him. Eliminated: Anais (Buttercup votes her off) 20. The Epic Finale: The final 3's family and friends arrived to cheer them on; Timmy gets a kiss from Trixie after he wins; Winner: Timmy Turner Second Place: Buttercup Third Place: Gumball Category:Total Drama